Young Justice Meets Cheese!
by ygirl87
Summary: Cheese like's chocolate milk. And you know who Cheese is he's from "Fosters Home For Imagenary Friends"


Cheese! Hi I'm writing again and I hope people like this next story cuz it's prob gonna be one of my favorites! I was at school thinking about what other story ideas I can use cuz without any new episodes my mind is running low on inspiration. But then I thought what if I use some characters from other cartoons? Then it hit me CHEESE! I have gotta put that boy in one of my YJ fics. You know who Cheese is right? if you don't know he's the weird guy who's like obsessed with chocolate milk. He's from that cartoon "Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends." If Cheese was real I bet we'd get along great, it's like were the same person. But anyways I don't think you wanna keep hearing me blab on, and on, and on, and on, and on. So ok imma stop now and start the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ OK! STOP HARRASING ME!

It was an ordinary day at Mount Justice, but it was about to turn very weird. Cuz they're about to meet Cheese. (They just don't know that yet.) Today the team had nothing to do...yet. So in the mean time they all decided to hang out at the beach.

"Ahh! Wally quit it" Robin said as Wally pushed him into the water head first. Then way quickly slapped by Artemis and stopped.

"Quit being a bully Wally." Artemis scolded putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw, come on beautiful can't a guy have any fun?" Wally joked, as Artemis glared deeply, then smacked his head again. "OW! Come on quit doing that!"

"I'll quit it once you stop trying to drown Robin. ROBIN!" Artemis yelled as she remembered Wally still had the boy's head under the water, frantically trying to get back up.

"Oops!" Wally said as he let the boy go. As soon as Robin noticed Wally freed him he frantically gasped for air.

"I almost died you fuckin idiot!" Robin screamed once he regulated his breath.

"Sorry." Wally shrugged. Artemis and Robin both glared at Wally deeply and looked at each other smirking. As if they knew what the other was saying. Wally slowly backed away and said "Why are you two looking at me like that?" Just then Robin and Artemis leaped right on top of Wally bringing him face down into the water.

"How you like that!" Artemis yelled still on top of Wally. Wally just gurgled and Artemis thought he had enough and gestgerd for Robin to do the same. When they got off Wally gasped for air, and glared at the two.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby." Artemis said hugging Wally. Wally then moved to the side crossing his arms.

"No I don't want to hug you right now." Wally said to his girlfriend.

"Aw please I didn't mean to, I just wanted you to see how Robin felt." She said with desperation. Wally ignored this and walked to where Kaldur and the rest of the team were. Leaving Artemis dumfounded.

After about an hour of Wally and Artemis ignoring each other, the team finally went inside.

"I'll go make dinner after I change ok every one?" Megan asked sweetly.

"Alright." Every one said, allowing the martian to do what she needed. Everyone then took this as a sign to go change as well, so they did. As Artemis walked to the shower in her room, Wally decided to stalk her. As soon as Artemis walked into the shower, Wally allowed himself to be noticed.

"Hey beautiful." Wally said attempting to open the shower curtain. Artemis screamed and held the curtain in place.

"WALLY GET OUT!"

"I don't really think I want to." He replied smugly still trying to open the curtain.

"OUT NOW!" Artemis yelled still struggling.

"Why?" Wally asked pretending to be stupid.

"You know why now leave, or I'll call Superboy to make you leave." Artemis threatened.

"Fine geez, can't a guy have any fun with his girlfriend?" Wally complained.

"No." Artemis yelled. With that said Wally left the fuming girl to be alone, and walked into his own room to shower. After about 1/2 an hour, Megan had finished cooking and had dinner already on the table. Everyone was wearing their comfy clothes, sitting at the table. When Wally and Artemis came to the table they appeared to have kissed and made up. When they seated Wally kissed Artemis cheek.

"You two friends now?" Superboy asked. The two just nodded. Just then The Batman came onto the loudspeakers,

"Everyone report to the mission room now." Everyone had to get up from the table and leave their dinner behind, all except for Wally who stuffed his face within seconds.

"I have a new mission for you, but might I warn you if you don't be careful you will be in deep trouble. Here," Batman said handing Robin what seemed to look like, Chocolate milk?

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Superboy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"This is chocolate milk." Batman started.

"Well no duh." Artemis interrupted.

"Well, you will need it to attract this nuisance. He is very dangerous, although he may not look like it. He can be found in Gotham bothering old people, but if you even make one mistake your gonna be stuck with him." Batman informed.

"One question." Artemis started, "what does he even do?"

"You'll find out on your own. Here's his picture, good luck, you'll need it." With that the team changed into their costumes, and got into the bio ship. As soon as they arrived they immediately saw the evil villain indeed bothering old people.

"I like chocolate milk. Can I have some chocolate milk?" He asked the old woman, who appeared to be freaked out.

"What do I look like to you a brown cow?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes." He replied blankly, one eye blinking after the other. The old lady looked like she was about to smack someone.

"BAAA! BAAA! BAAA! I'M A HORSEY! BAAA! BAAA! BAAA!" He bursted out. Artemis just smacked her head.

"Come on we better go handle this." Kaldur rolled his eyes in stupidity.

"GASP! Chocolate milk!" The villain yelled as he ran toward Robin. "Can I have some chocolate milk?" He asked again.

"Ok, but first you have to come with us into the bio ship." Robin said luring him in side. As soon as they got him in side, seated, and strapped (next to Artemis) he said

"Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"Ok." Robin said handing him the carton. As soon as he did that villain drank then screamed like 7 times.

"Oh my god make, um what the hell is his name?" Artemis stuttered.

"What's your name?" Robin asked the him.

"CHEESE!" Cheese yelled.

"Your name is Cheese?" Megan asked curiously.

"Yes." He said.

"Ooh pretty lady!" Cheese yelled.

"Oh why thank you." Megan said blushing but then stopped at Cheese shaking his head.

"No, not you her. Hi pretty lady!" Cheese yelled referring to Artemis, in which Wally glared.

"Uh thanks? I guess?" She said disturbingly.

"Kiss me pretty lady!" Cheese yelled struggling to get out of his chair.

"Hold up 'Cheese' you're not going to kiss her." Wally whaled. Just then Batman called.

"Oh Robin before you give Cheese the chocolate milk don't. I've made the mistake that he is VERY lactose intolerant. So whatever you do, DO NOT GIVE HIM THE CHOCOLATE MILK." Batman warned. Just then Cheese burped, slouched in his chair and let it rip.

"Oh shit! WHY!" Robin yelled falling to his knees.

"Ahh! He's sitting right next to me. And it's like what 20 min until we get to Mount Justice!" Artemis cried.

*************************20 Min Later**********************

Artemis was the first to run out of the bio ship, then Wally, then Megan, the Robin, then Kaldur and Superboy had to carry the "fart machine" out of the ship. As soon as they got inside they were greeted by Batman holding his nose.

"So you gave him the chocolate milk huh?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone said with regret.

"Well that was a mistake you simply ignored my warning." Batman started.

"No you just," Robin tried to explain.

"You dare to interrupt me! Robin out of all the people. Now you're stuck with him." Batman said pointing to Cheese who was still in Superboy's arms.

"So you mean were stuck with him?" Artemis scoffed.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." Batman said.

"What are we suppose to do with him?" Artemis scoffed again.

"I don't know that's your problem." And with that Batman disappeared before any other arguments could be made. He had warned them right? They should have listened. So now they were stuck with the most annoying thing in the world. Cheese.

"I like chocolate milk. Can I have some chocolate milk?" Cheese asked again. All the Young Justice members sighed this was gonna be the worst punishment EVER.

YAY! Cheese is here! I think this is gonna be the best story in the history of EVER! So should I continue with this cuz I have a feeling ppl r gonna love it. :P :) so then bye! REVIEW OR THE SOCK OF BUTTER SHALL ASSULT YOUR FACE!


End file.
